iFind the Spark Again
by Gabsikle
Summary: Sam and Freddie felt something during their first kiss. They didn't know what it meant at the time, but years later they did.


_**I feel I should warn you that I started writing this at one in the morning, and finished at three thirty. Therefore, this may be crap. Especially since it's my first attempt at a one-shot. **_

_**And in case you were wondering, I don't own iCarly.**_

iFind the Spark. Again. 

It's said that people forget how something feels until they experience it again. A woman forgets how painful labor is, then she has her next child and wonders why she put herself through that pain again. A little girl could have a crush on a boy in her class, but he moves away and over time the crush dies. Someday, as a teenager, she sees him again, and the crush comes back in full swing. Or two best friends could share their first kiss together. They both feel something, a spark, during that eight second kiss. Unfortunately, they didn't know what that spark meant at the time. So they go on with their lives, slowly forgetting the spark.

That was what happened with Sam Puckett and Freddie Benson. They forgot that spark, the spark everyone searches for. Luckily, they got to relive that moment years later, and remember the spark.

...

Sam was pissed off. She couldn't believe Frankie, her boyfriend-well, now ex-boyfriend. Where did he come up with such a stupid reason to dump her? The boy had no idea what he was talking about.

She was cursing Frankie in her mind as she walked to Bushwell Plaza where her best friends, Freddie and Carly, lived. She desperately needed to talk to Carly about the reason Frankie dumped her. She couldn't talk to Freddie about it. Why? Because _he _was the reason.

She couldn't believe Frankie thought she had a thing for Freddie. Just because they hung out all the time and had their own little private jokes didn't mean they were emotionally involved.

Who gives a shit that she ditched Frankie to go to a Cuttlefish concert with Freddie? He had won floor tickets. How could she pass that up? She couldn't let Freddie go alone. His girlfriend, Stacey, hated Cuttlefish. Carly had plans with Griffen that night, and Gibby had plans with Tasha. It was either Sam or Mrs. Benson. Naturally, Freddie chose Sam.

They had an awesome time at the concert. Sam managed to beat people down to get to the front of the crowd. _And _she got them backstage. They got to hang out with the band. Even though they were only eighteen, they had a few beers with the band. Sam even got Freddie to try some weed for the first time.

But what really angered Frankie-which was apparently the last straw-was that Sam and Freddie got tattoos in their inebriated state. Sam got a tattoo of a computer with a smiley face on it on her lower back in honor of Freddie. Freddie got a tattoo of a pig on his chest in honor of Sam.

Frankie looked like he wanted to punch someone when she showed him the tattoo. Then he went into a huge tirade about how she should go be with Freddie since she's so in love with him, and dumped her.

Sam walked into the Shay's apartment. Spencer was there, working on a sculpture.

"Where's Carly?" Sam asked.

"Out with Griffen."

"Damn."

"What's wrong?"

"I just needed to talk to her."

"You can talk to me."

"No. It's girl stuff. I'm just gonna go off somewhere to think."

"OK..."

Sam left the apartment and walked down the hall. She didn't want to go home to think. Her mom was probably making out with her new boyfriend. Sam so did not want to see that.

Sam stopped when she reached a familiar window. It was the perfect place to think. She opened the window and stepped onto the fire escape. She sat down on the stairs and thought about whether or not there was any to truth to what Frankie had said.

...

Freddie's brain was filled with confusion as he walked home.

He couldn't understand Stacey's reasoning for dumping him. How in the world did she come up with such a ludicrous idea? What made her think he had feelings for Sam? She was his best friend, not a lover. It was plain madness.

And yeah, he was spending a lot of time with Sam. Maybe more than with Stacey. But Stacey was always off doing things with her friends and family. Or she wanted to do things he didn't care for. And she always ditched him when he did things she thought were lame.

Like that Galaxy Wars convention. Spencer couldn't go with him because he had a date. Stacey looked disgusted when he asked if she wanted to go. Sam, however, agreed to go. Even if it was after a lot of mocking. Hell, Sam agreed to dress up too. She and Freddie won the costume contest. Five hundred bucks each. Sam managed to charm Nug-Nug, and they went to dinner with him. Freddie got to dine with _Nug-Nug _one of his heroes.

The praise he constantly gave Sam kind of made Stacey jealous. But what did she expect? Sam did so many awesome things. He got to actually _meet _Cuttlefish because of her.

Ugh. The concert thing sent Stacey off on a huge bitch fit. He didn't invite her because she hated Cuttlefish. He was thinking of her when he didn't invite her to the concert. So he took Sam, who loved Cuttlefish.

Stacey also thought Sam was a bad influence. Just because he got drunk when hanging out with Sam sometimes. And that she got him high for the first time.

It was the tattoo, though, that drove Stacey off the edge. It was just a little cartoon pig in honor of Sam. And it was no big deal Sam got a computer tattoo in honor of him. It was just something two drunken best friends did.

Because of a silly little tattoo he was single.

He needed to go somewhere to think. To clear his mind. Only one place came to mind: the fire escape.

...

"Sam?"

She drifted out of her thoughts when she heard Freddie's voice.

"Go away, nub," she said. "Mama's thinking."

Freddie didn't go away. He sat down on the window ledge. "What'cha thinking about?" he asked with a teasing tone.

"Frankie dumped me."

That shocked Freddie. Frankie seemed to adore Sam. Though not as much as she deserved to be.

"That sucks," he said. "Stacey dumped me."

That didn't surprise Sam. Stacey was always such a bitch toward Freddie. She thought he should be with someone who got him. Someone who actually cared.

"It's about time," Sam said.

"Huh?"

"She was annoying. She tell you why?"

"Because I'm spending too much time with you. And that you're a bad influence. And the tattoo."

Sam let out one her evil giggles that Freddie loved to hear. "Yeah. I am a bad influence. Frankie freaked out over my tattoo too."

"I don't get why our tattoos are such a big deal," Freddie said. "People are allowed to get tattoos that remind them of their best friend, right?"

"Totally." Sam paused for a second. "Did she give you any other reasons as to why she dumped you?"

"Um..." Did Sam know? He wondered. Did Stacey talk to her?

"Because Frankie gave me one." She didn't know why she felt the need to tell him. He would just laugh.

"Yeah? What reason?"

"Well... You."

Freddie's eyes almost popped out of his head.

"What?" Sam asked.

"You were one of the reasons Stacey dumped me. She said I... obviously... have feelings for you."

"Huh. That's what Frankie said too. Do you think they could be right?" There was no way that it could be a coincidence that their exes had the exact same fear.

Freddie began to feel nervous. He couldn't figure out why. A normal conversation shouldn't make a person feel so nervous.

"Freddie?"

"Huh. Oh. Sorry. I drifted off."

Sam rolled her eyes. "You think they're right?"

"Hmmmm." Freddie thought about all the moments he shared with Sam. They were all his best moments. Bad times and Sam were rarely associated. "What do you think?"

"Way to avoid the question, Fredlame." She thought about all the time she spent with Freddie. The boy never failed to make her smile. Sometimes all it took was a tiny glance at her. "Maybe they're right."

"But. How can we know for sure?" Freddie asked. He knew how he wanted to be sure. But Sa, had to be the one to say it. If he brought it up, she'd probably choke him or something.

"Freddie, are you saying you want to kiss me to make sure?"

"Uh. What makes you think that?"

"Dude, how long have I known you?"

"A long time."

"So it's not hard to figure out what you're thinking."

"So, um, are we gonna kiss?" Freddie asked. His nerves were beginning to bubble over.

Sam's heart began to pound. "I guess we should. Just to see if Frankie and Stacey are right."

The two moved closer together. They were both breathing heavily with anticipation.

"Well? Lean," Sam said, repeating the words she used years ago.

The moment their lips touched, they felt it. The spark. It was the thing they'd been searching for with every person they kissed. The thing that they had felt only once before in their lives.

After eight seconds, they pulled away.

"A kiss hasn't been that good since..." Sam trailed off.

"My first kiss," Freddie finished.

"Yeah."

"I think they were right. Why didn't we realize it?"

"Because we're idiots?"

Freddie laughed. "How do you feel about doing that again?"

Sam responded by grabbing his hair and pulling him to her.

Again, the spark was there. Just as powerful as before.

Their kiss began to deepen. They slowly became lost in each other. In the beautiful moment.

Freddie ran his hands through Sam's hair as the passion of the kiss became so intense that they both thought that they'd explode. Neither wanted to stop, but they had to pull away to breathe.

"Hot damn," Sam said.

"My feelings exactly," Freddie said as he stroked Sam's cheek lovingly. "What do we do now?"

"Are we a couple?"

"Maybe. Should we go on a date or something?"

Sam snorted. "Nah. That's too normal for us. Let's just be how we always are. Except we add the whole making out thing."

"And maybe more than that?"

Sam punched his arm. "You're gonna have to wait awhile for that chiz, Fredperv."

Both their phones went off, signaling a new text message.

"Carly's home. She wants me over," Sam said.

"My mom wants me home."

They both climbed back into the building and walked hand in hand down the hall. They stopped when they reached the space between Carly's and Freddie's door.

"Have fun telling your mom about us," Sam said to Freddie with a smirk.

"_You _have fun telling Carly."

"Shit."

Freddie gave her a quick kiss before they went to opposite doors.

"Hey," Sam said to Freddie before he could open his door.

"What?"

She was so afraid to say it, but she knew she had too. Freddie would be too afraid to say it first.

"I love you."

Freddie smiled. He was grateful Sam took the leap that he was too chicken to make.

"Love you too."

_**So, awesome or crap? Feel free to tell me. But, please, be gentle. **_


End file.
